UN VIEJO AMOR
by Vegetox
Summary: Y ¿Si vegeta hubiera tenido un amor antes que Bulma?, ¿Que pasara con ellos?. ONE SHOT. Vegeta se da cuenta de sus sentimientos


**_-Un viejo amor-_**

Todos los integrantes de C.C estaban reunidos en la sala. Comían y contaban viejas anécdotas.

-Y dime mama- Veggie tomo una salchicha y comenzó a masticarla- ¿Papa fue tu primer amor?.

-Pues, el real si- Se acurruco en sus brazos- Pero antes de estar con tu padre tuve que estar con otros hombres.

-¿Tu papa?, ¿Tuviste otro amor antes de mama?- Pregunto Bra con curiosidad.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema, Bra.

-Vamos vegeta, no te de pena decir que fui la única mujer con quien estuviste- Sonrió confiada.

-Pues… No mujer, debo decirte que hubo una mujer antes que tu - Observo a bulma. Estaba petrificada.

-¿Quieres…Hablarme de ella?- Pregunto Bulma con melancolía.

Vegeta no dijo nada y se levanto del sofá, Observo a sus hijos, estaban con la boca abierta. No le importo y se fue a su habitación.

Ya a oscuras, se sentó en la cama, esa pregunta le había dado un golpe en el corazón. Puesto que jamás olvidaría a esa mujer.

_VEGETASEI. HACE MUCHOS AÑOS._

_El joven príncipe de los saiyajin estaba en su habitación, molesto consigo por no ser tan fuerte como su padre quería. Le odiaba. Le detestaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, su único objetivo, ser el mas fuerte de todos los tiempos._

_Esa noche su padre le llamo su habitación. Sin alternativa acudió, él estaba cruzado de brazos, junto a él, una hermosa chica, mayor que vegeta a simple vista._

_-Dime padre- El pequeño hizo una reverencia a su padre._

_-Príncipe. Te presento a Kujino, ella será tu cuidadora, Nappa esta en una misión importante y ella es la hembra mas calificada para ti- Ordeno sin importarle la cara de odio a su hijo._

_-Pero papa…- Volteo a mirar a Kujino- Es muy niñita para mi, además no me agrada._

_-Tiene 16 años. Pero es muy fuerte, sin peros príncipe, no me interesa lo que digas._

_-Como quieras- Dijo con arrogancia._

_Vegeta estaba recostado en su cama, molesto. Era ya un hombrecito, no necesitaba ninguna cuidadora. Era muy fuerte y sabia cuidarse solo._

_-Disculpe amo vegeta- Una suave voz le saco de sus pensamientos, era esa mocosa._

_-Que quieres- Se incorporo en la cama molesto._

_-Sé que me odia. Pero quiero que sepa que estoy aquí para cumplir todas sus ordenes- La chica se quedo observando el suelo, en son de respeto._

_-Como digas, puedes irte, estoy cansado- trato de buscar los hermosos ojos verdes de la mujer._

_-Si señor- Se fue rápidamente._

_Al día siguiente. Como era de costumbre, el príncipe fue a tomar sus lecciones, entrenamiento, clases de defensa y mucho mas entrenamiento. En todas partes, Kujino estaba observándolo, la chica era muy callada, al igual que bella, unos ojos verdes que enloquecían a cualquiera y un hermoso cabello Negro._

_-Vamos príncipe, pelee como hombrecito- Un saiyajin de clase alta comenzó a darle golpes salvajes al pequeño._

_-Cállate- El príncipe exploto todo su Ki, arraso con todo, menos con el saiyajin molesto. Quien le observaba desde el cielo._

_-Vaya, vaya, sabe dar buenos efectos, pero aun no eres tan bueno- Comenzó a reírse._

_El príncipe saco su ira incontrolable y golpeo la cara del saiyajin, logro volar como un rayo y lanzarle varias ráfagas de Ki._

_El hombre golpeo el suelo a varios metros del lugar donde peleaban, luego se levanto y se sacudió el polvo._

_-Eres un mocoso, esperaba mas del pequeño Principito, pero veo que no eres nada- Le dio la espalda al pequeño que respiraba agitado._

_-Cállate, eres una basura- De nuevo exploto su Ki, pero ahora mas intenso, estaba molesto, muy molesto, habían destruido su orgullo, cuestionado su talento y peor aun, le habían llamado niñito._

_-Ven aquí- Comenzó a reírse confiado._

_Vegeta comenzó a volar hacia él, con bastante furia._

_El saiyajin se preparo, pero como si estuviese desprevenido, vegeta encesto el primer golpe, rompió sus dientes y su mandíbula. Luego agrego unas patadas, las cuales el saiyajin no pudo esquivar, después atino el final para ese lacayo insolente, lo envió a miles de kilómetros con un golpe mortal._

_-Bravo príncipe- Kujino comenzó a aplaudir, pero vegeta, no dio mucha importancia._

_-Ya cállate mocosa, no tienes derecho, dame mi agua- Grito amargamente._

_-Como ordene príncipe- La chica tomo una botella de agua y la ofreció al pequeñito, quien no pudo abrir la botella-¿Le ayudo?- Se arrodillo hasta el tamaño del niño y tomo la botella. Pero vegeta no quiso, tal vez porque era muy orgulloso._

_-Déjame yo puedo, soy muy fuerte- Ofreció un poco de fuerza a la tapa y como arte de magia, el agua cayo por todos lados._

_-Mire lo que a hecho- se arrodillo y saco un trapo de su armadura y comenzó a limpiar el traje de batalla del príncipe, quien estaba rojo de la ira._

_-No necesito que me limpien._

_-Claro que si, enfermara y no podrá entrenar mas- Dio un punto clave para convencer al niño orgulloso._

_-Solo por esta vez te dejare que me limpies, la próxima, te matare._

_-Claro príncipe, no volverá a ocurrir- se levanto roja de la vergüenza._

_- Iré a mi habitación, no me moleste- El príncipe se elevo._

_-Si señor vegeta, nadie lo molestara- Dio una sonrisa, mientras que el arrogante príncipe solo le volteo los ojos._

_Pasaron muchas semanas, vegeta, estaba en su habitación pensando en todo, incluso en esa mocosa, ¿Por qué era buena con el? El sabia que era malo y aun así, ella le brindaba su apoyo, sus sonrisas y una mirada agradable, mientras que el simplemente la despreciaba._

_La puerta sonó, el príncipe se incorporo y se puso molesto._

_-Deje en claro que nadie me tenía que molestar- Grito con enfado._

_-Cállate y sal de allí mocoso inútil, hoy pelearas conmigo- El rey vegeta gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_- En este momento abriré- Se levanto de la cama avergonzado._

_Padre e hijo se daban golpes con furia, sin piedad. Vegeta un simple niñito de 9 años estaba a punto de desmayarse, su padre le daba golpes sin control._

_-Para ya- Trato de decir con sus últimas fuerzas._

_-Ya cállate y no seas un debilucho, así no puede ser el príncipe de los saiyajin- El rey elevo mas su ki y de su mano se formaba una gran esfera de luz._

_-No mas padre- Vegeta trataba de contenerse pero le era imposible._

_El rey no dijo mas y lanzo todo su poder a vegeta, quien no resistió y cayo inconsciente._

_-Vaya, tendrás que entrenar mucho mas- El rey tomo su capa y se fue del pequeño establecimiento. Dejando a vegeta inconsciente bajo unos escombros._

_-Amo vegeta- Kujino corrió a cargar al pequeño, con su gran fuerza, retiro los escombros con facilidad, Dejando ver al pequeño ensangrentado y con varios moretones._

_Lo llevo a su habitación, limpio sus heridas, cambio sus ropas y lo arropó en su cama, después salió del cuarto como de costumbre._

_-Es…Espera- El pequeño aun estaba muy lastimado para hablar._

_-Dígame amo- Se interno de nuevo en la habitación y se situó en frente de su cama._

_-¿Por qué eres buena conmigo?- se incorporo lentamente en la cama._

_-Amo, es mi trabajo, usted no es malo- Se recostó a su lado- Se que usted es un niño bueno como todos. Simplemente la presión de su padre le vuelve duro._

_-Yo quiero ser muy fuerte- Dijo con ego._

_-Y será muy fuerte - Sonrió._

_-Oye, ¿Tu como terminaste aquí?, digo, ¿Por qué mi padre te escogió?- Pregunto con gran interés._

_-No importa, son cosas que no le importan a niños como tu._

_-Yo soy muy adulto- Dijo con enfado._

_-Si lo se, eres muy maduro para tener tan poca edad- Acaricio su cabello, el niño la miro extrañado._

_-Oye…,Quiero preguntarte algo?._

_-Claro señor príncipe lo que sea._

_-Tu… ¿crees que algún día llegue a ser rey?- Pregunto con inseguridad._

_-No se cuestione eso, usted es muy poderoso, algún día será el rey mas perfecto de todo este planeta._

_-Y ¿tendría una reina?- Pregunto finalmente._

_Kujino se sintió un poco nerviosa con esta pregunta, pero al final pudo tomar valor._

_-Príncipe, claro, usted puede tener a cualquier hembra de este planeta, no solo por ser de la realeza, debo admitir que usted es muy guapo- Vegeta enrojeció_

_El príncipe comenzó a sentirse un poco adormilado, Kujino tomo su cabeza y lentamente la fue llevando hacia la almohada._

_-Buenas noches amo- Acaricio su cabeza y salió de la habitación._

_-Serás mi reina- Vegeta trato de articular gracias al sueño._

_Pasaron los años, Vegeta fue creciendo al igual que Kujino, los dos mantuvieron una relación amistosa, ella le daba consejos al príncipe, un tanto maternal, pero el sabia muy bien que lo que sentía por ella no era algo maternal._

_Cuando el planeta Vegetasei exploto, Nappa, Kujino y Vegeta estaban en una misión, solo se enteraron que el planeta exploto a manos de ese monstruo llamado Freezer._

_Vegeta tuvo que ir a ofrecer servicios a freezer, pero él se estableció en un planeta deshabitado, junto con Kujino y Nappa._

_-Oye Kujino- El joven de 17 años llamo a su cuidadora._

_-Príncipe, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto observando a vegeta parado en una roca._

_-Desde aquí puedo ver nuestro campamento, es genial la vista aquí, pero aun no encuentro animales- Se desanimo al no ver ninguna criatura presente._

_-Ya déjalo, encontré frutas._

_-Kujino, ven- Él se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella. Ella lo evadió._

_-Que ocurre- Dijo molesta._

_-No me digas que te enfadaste, porque te escondí tu armadura- El muchacho bromeaba como un chiquillo inmaduro._

_-No me interesa para nada, amenos que quieras luchar y cobrar tus cuentas- Lo miro con cara retadora._

_-Por supuesto, déjame aclararte que te destrozare- Comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo naranja._

_Y así los dos jóvenes pasaron su tarde, dándose golpes, arrasando con todo lo que veían hasta que callo la noche, una muy bonita noche repleta de estrellas._

_Los dos se recostaron en un campo abierto, permitiendo así ver las estrellas._

_-Esta la conquisto freezer- Señalo una estrella, la más grande._

_-Deja de hablar del, mato a nuestra raza- Kujino dijo con odio._

_-Como quieras._

_Ella volteo a mirarlo, contemplo sus facciones, era tan apuesto y pensar que lo amo desde pequeño, ese niñito arrogante orgulloso, paso de ser a un buen joven, fuerte y con metas._

_-Que tanto me miras._

_-Nada- Se volteo de nuevo a ver las estrellas- ¿Qué habría pasado si ese animal no hubiera matado a nuestra raza?._

_-Yo seria rey y tu serias mi reina- Dejo escapar este pensamiento, Kujino quedo perpleja._

_-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida._

_-Digo…yo…- Comenzó a sudar nervioso- Vámonos Nappa ya debe estar buscándonos y sabes como se pone- Se levanto de una pieza y comenzó a volar veloz, dejando atrás a Kujino._

_-Espérame vegeta, ¿Qué dijiste?- Se levanto del suelo y también emprendió vuelo, siguiendo al hombre veloz._

_Mientras vegeta, pensaba, ¿Cómo dijo eso?, fue un comentario inoportuno, ¿Qué pensaría Kujino?_

_Al llegar al campamento, Nappa ya dormitaba en su cabaña, Vegeta sintió un revuelto en el estomago y se metió a su cabaña, no quería ver a Kujino a los ojos._

_-Vegeta- Kujino entro enfadada a la cabaña de vegeta, lo que hizo fue una niñería._

_-Que pasa Kujino- Fingió estar molesto._

_-Dime, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- se lanzo encima del._

_-Fue para molestarte, no es verdad- Kujino sintió una punzada._

_-Pues yo…- trato de salir de la cabaña- Esta bien, que bueno… Nos vemos mañana._

_-Espera Kujino- Se levanto rápidamente de su cama- Yo… No sé que siento, eres como mi compañero._

_-Vegeta- Se acercó a él y lo beso, no sabia porque, pero lo beso, fue el primer beso del príncipe, único y real._

_-Kujino- Se separo de ella y observo sus ojos verdes._

_-Disculpe príncipe, soy una torpe._

_-Deja de ser tan tonta, no me interesa- Volvió a besarla, esta vez con mas pasión._

_Y así ocurrió la noche, un gran amor que floreció, desde que el príncipe era pequeño supo que ella era especial para el, fue la única que le dio valor, siendo el una criatura salvaje, pudo encontrar lo que se llama amor._

_Al día siguiente varias naves de freezer aparecieron alrededor del planeta, Buscaban a vegeta y a Nappa._

_-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Pregunto Kujino acurrucada a Vegeta._

_Vegeta en ese instante abrió sus ojos como platos, se separo de Kujino y corrió hacia la cabaña de Nappa._

_-Nappa idiota, freezer nos encontró- Vegeta grito en la cara del hombre calvo._

_Nappa despertó de inmediato y corrió hacia el bosque, tal vez si se escondían tratarían de evadirlo._

_-Vegeta- Kujino salió rápidamente de la cabaña._

_-Kujino, escóndete- El joven de cabellos en remolino trato de hacerle señas._

_-Iré contigo- Ella se apegó a su brazo y los 3 emprendieron camino hacia el centro del bosque, para encontrar escondite._

_-¿Qué ocurre vegeta?- Pregunto enfadada._

_-Ya cállate, no te interesa saber, eres aun muy joven- Las mismas palabras de hace unos años._

_-Vegeta, soy mayor que tú, dime ahora o te matare sabandija- Abrazo mas su extremidad._

_-Freezer nos quiere, solo a Nappa y a mi, nos llevara a otro planeta, a las personas que no necesite, los matara, no te quejes- Respondió seriamente dejando petrificada a Kujino._

_-Pues yo lo matare- Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros con orgullo._

_-Deja de hablar patrañas y escondámonos aquí- Señalo una cueva repleta de rocas y moho-_

_Los 3 se escondieron en la cueva, esperaron y esperaron, hasta que Kujino encontró una salida de la cueva, llegaba hacia un lago, sin pensarlo, se aventuraron hacia él, pero al final, freezer los esperaba con 4 de sus hombres. Vegeta maldijo ese momento._

_-Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí, la sabandija de vegeta, su novia y el calvo inútil- Comenzó a reírse malignamente, moviendo su cola._

_-Maldito, dame razones para no matarte ahora- Kujino grito salvajemente._

_-Cállate- Vegeta la pellizco._

_-Mira que tenemos aquí- Se acercó un poco mas- Una hembra saiyajin, la podemos convertir en la esclava de mis hombres- Observo a las 4 bestias que estaban tras el- ¿Les gustaría?_

_Los hombres asintieron, vegeta sentía fuego arder dentro de él, si no mataba a freezer, Kujino, su amor de toda la vida, sufriría un terrible destino._

_-Déjala en paz lagartija idiota._

_-Vaya vegeta, ¿Te gusta?- Se acercó a él y lo tomo con la cola- Pues de ser así- Trono sus dedos y los hombres la tomaron, observándola pervertida mente._

_-Suéltenla- Trato de zafarse._

_-Vegeta- Kujino trataba de luchar para zafarse de los cuatro hombres, a uno le dio una golpiza, pero luego otro la tomo por detrás._

_-Kujino- Vegeta elevo su Ki y logro zafarse de la cola de freezer, luego golpeo a los cuatro hombres con gran ira, mientras que freezer se recuperaba, vegeta tomo a Kujino_

_Salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo, necesitaba esconderla y perder el rastro de freezer._

_-Oye calvo inútil, tus amigos me dan problemas- Freezer se levanto del suelo y tomo a Nappa del cuello- No vayas tu a darme problemas._

_Vegeta soltó a Kujino, estaban en un hueco, donde había un túnel._

_-Vete, busca una salida y no regreses, trata de buscar una nave- Vegeta estaba agitado._

_-Cálmate- Lo beso para calmarlo._

_Vegeta se soltó y la miro a los ojos._

_-Escúchame, quiero que te largues de aquí, no regreses mujer, olvídate del príncipe de los saiyajin, jamás escuchaste de mi, ¿Comprendido?- Dijo con frialdad._

_-Vegeta yo…- Trato de no desmayarse- Lo hare, solo prométeme que jamás olvides el amor que siempre tuve por ti, fuiste un gran chiquillo, ¿Sabes porque decidí trabajar para ti?, porque siempre, desde niña vi tu nacimiento, vi como salías en tu carro a ver la ciudad y yo, la pequeña que siempre estuvo enamorada del príncipe de los saiyajin, adiós príncipe- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él estaba frio, pero así se supone que es un adiós._

_-Vete ahora y no regreses- Dijo sin alientos._

_-Adiós- Se levanto y corrió rápidamente, se adentro en el túnel y esa fue la ultima vez que el príncipe de los saiyajin vio a su cuidadora, su amiga y su gran amor esconder su figura en la oscuridad._

Vegeta comenzó a sentir un gran ardor en su corazón, jamás había querido recordar ese día, nunca tuvo porque, después de ese suceso, el se volvió frio y comprendió que el solo servía para ser una maquina de matanza, solo, hasta que conoció a Bulma.

-Vegeta- Bulma irrumpió en los pensamientos del príncipe.

-Mujer- Trato de mantenerse firme.

Ella se acurruco en sus brazos, no estaba molesta.

-Déjame decirte que no importa, te amo vegeta y sé que tu también me amas- Beso su mejilla.

-Mujer- No sabia que más decir, estaba en shock y no tenia palabras.

Ella lo beso, Vegeta la acerco mas hacia él.

-Jamás te separes de mí, eres mi princesa cueste lo que cueste.

-Vegeta- Bulma ahora quería decaer, tantos años para sacarle palabras mas significativas- ¿Estas enfermo?, dímelo iré por…- Vegeta la detuvo con un beso mas apasionado.

_**Y así fue, Kujino nunca volvió a sacar de sus labios el nombre del príncipe saiyajin, aun el permanece en su corazón y algún día ella lo encontrara.**_

_**FIN.**_

_**PALABRAS.**_

_**Bueno, se que no es un BxV como esperaban, pero ¿No pensaron que vegeta pudo tener un amor antes que bulma?, Siempre e querido buscar fics relacionados con esto, pero lamentablemente nunca los encontré, la solución, escribirlo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado seguiré actualizando lo que me quede por hacer.**_

**_Ahí nos vemos :D_**


End file.
